Slytherpuff love - the story of Teddy Lupin
by Thetraveller97
Summary: Teddy Lupin is the brightest wizard of his age, a friend to all and well-rounded person. But what happens when, in his penultimate year at Hogwarts, he finds love in Vincent Dracula. How will he recover his falling grads, reputation and convince the world that vampire's aren t all that bad. Let alone spend another year hiding his were-wolfness and being gay.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any off the characters and the story is owned by JK Rowling.

Family tree

Harry + Ginny = Albus and Lily (Teddy is there step brother. Real parents Lupin and Tongs)

Hermione + Ron = Rose and Hugo (now known as: the Weasley's)

"Hi mum, dad. The summer holidays are over for another year. I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow". Teddy Lupin sat on the damp grass between 2 grave stones. The names Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora, Tongs, Lupin inscribed on them, with the quote 'loved and lost, but never forgotten'. "Oh I almost forgot" Teddy carried on "I've been made Huffelpuff prefect (pulling out the badge) though at the moment it says perfect. George told Albus the pranks he played on this brother and Albus decide to test it out on me" he sat back laughing. I decided to get him back by turning into McGonagall Albus almost died with fright. "Well dinner will be ready soon and Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione, along with cousins, will be here soon. See you at Christmas". He jumped up and ran out the grave yard. He definitely liked being a Metamorphous. The fun was endless. Along with being able to change his appearance at will he was also half were-wolf. Luckily whenever he changed he could still remember who he was and didn't have the need to eat anyone. When he got into the kitchen of their Godrics Hollow house Hermione and Lily were sitting at the table.

"It's ok Lily" Hermione was reassuring her "Hogwarts will be great, you won't miss us one bit".

"Yer" Teddy interjected "and anyway, I'll be there to protect you". Lily ran into his arms, nuzzling into his chest. At that moment the fire place filled with the green floo powder flames and a red headed, long legged, man stood up.

"Hello Harry, little sister (he directed at Ginny). How is every one" Ron Weasly greeted the room. Next came Hermione, Rose and Hugo. Lily stopped her snivelling at once and hugged them with all the force and love that an 11 year old could. As everyone helped put the food on the table, which was groaning under the weight, they all chatted about the year ahead. The kids were excited about getting back to Hogwarts; the adults going back to work; harry to the department of mysteries, a break from being an Aura after a nasty encounter with a vampire; Hermione to being the muggel prime minister´s wizarding correspondent; Ron to the Daily Prophet Quiddech reporter and Ginny playing the Quiddech field. When it got late Harry hushed everyone "right, it's getting late. But before you go I'd just like to say, we have all gone through hard times but I am so glad that we are all here today. I am so lucky to be surrounded by good friends, a loving wife and three spectacular children. So a toast, to life, the love of it, the craziness of it and, yes indeed, the pain of it, which all bring us closer"

"Arrrr shut up you soppy sod" Ron cat called. But you could see a tier in his eye. Everyone said their goodbyes and went to bed. A good night's sleep was needed for the early morning wake up to catch the Hogwarts express.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry + Ginny = Albus and Lily (Teddy is there step brother. Real parents Lupin and Tongs)

Hermione + Ron = Rose and Hugo (now known as: the Weasley's)

Suddenly out of nowhere a harsh bell rang right in Teddy Lupin´s ear. He groaned and slammed his fist on the muggel alarm clock. Suddenly a rush of long ginger hair bounced on him. "Get up, get up" lily shouted "Hogwarts beckons".

"Where did you learn such posh language" Teddy asked Lily.

"From you silly" and with that she raced back down stairs, the smell of bacon drawing her to the kitchen like a moth to light. He lazily got out of bed and throw his muggel cloths on as to not attract suspicion a Kings Cross station. Looking in the mirror he decided on brown hair to match Harrys, he could always change it when on the train, and green eyes. As he walked down stairs he could tell something was up. Everyone was rushing around in a rather frantic manner. Albus had lost his wand!

"It was on the bed side table when I went to sleep, but it was gone this morning" he was shouting. Ginny was trying to perform a summoning charm but it wasn´t coming. Must be trapped somewhere. When harry heard what all the commotion was about he calmly performed a compass spell and followed the direction his wand was telling him. Erroled, there owl, had hidden it in his cage. But the lost amount of time cost them a 10 minuet late set off. Unfortunately the traffic was worse than they had expected.

"Why don´t we use a jumping traffic spell" suggested Ginny.

"Are you mad don´t you remember what happened last time" demanded Harry. Teddy certainly did. The car had skipped the traffic only to fall on top of another car. Luckily Harry and Ginny had managed to perform a memory charm before the misty god involved. However Ginny did put an unreadable charm on the cars number plait so that they didn´t get court on camera when speeding. Finally, arriving with only 10 minutes to spare, they jumped out the car and raced to platform 93/4. Harry and Albus going through the barrier first next Ginny and then Teddy holding Lily´s hand. The gleaming steam engine train stood ready to go. They all dragged their trunks onto the train. "Teddy, Albus say hello to Uncle Neville for me. And this year I don´t want you losing any more house points by not calling him Mr Longbottom, in front of other students" Harry warned. They nodded in agreement but they looked at each other with a cheeky grin. They weren´t going to take the advice. They hugged their parents. Teddy stuck his head out the window to wave good bye when he saw Lily hadn't got on the rain yet. Supposing Ginny was just giving her one last reassurance that everything would be ok Teddy hopped out to get her, but at that moment the whistle began to blow.

"Lily the train´s leaving" he called out. But Lily just buried her head into Ginny. Teddy grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear "Anything goes wrong and I'll be right there to sort it out". He had a knack of knowing what was troubling her.

"You will" she squeaked.

Teddy gave her his nod of I-will-never-let-you-down. She jumped into his arm and he turned to get on the train. But it had already started moving! Suddenly one of the doors opened and Alex, Teddy´s friend, stuck her head out

"What you doing get on the train". Teddy didn´t need telling twice. With Lily holding on to him around his neck Teddy sprinted and just about jumped on without losing his footing.

"Cutting it a bit fine aren't you?" Alex joked.

"Yes well this little one had some last minuet doubts" Teddy replied, referring to Lily who still clung to his neck. "It's her first year"

"Oh" Jacob exclaimed "you must be Lily, I'm Alex" introducing herself with a little bow, that made her laugh. Suddenly she spotted Hugo, and they raced of together. "Come one, I've already found us somewhere to sit" Alex lead Teddy down the corridor, that was filled with an excited buzz, into a refreshingly quiet compartment. In it sat his other good friends Jacob and Ember. They were discussing Quidditch.

"Oh my god. Did you see the way the Holyhead Harpies confused Puddlemere United to get that last shoot?"

"yer it was spectacular and then when Weasly…"

They trailed of when they saw Teddy. He hated it when they talked about his mums Quidditch career. "I have to admit Ginny was purity spectacular" he grinned at them. They agreed enthusiastically and carried on their Quidditch talk.

"God I don´t know what is so interesting about Quidditch" Alex asked harry, referring to Jacob and Embers conversation that had the intensity usually reserved for a heart operation. Teddy shrugged his shoulders in response. They spent the rest of the train journey talking about their holidays, how the summer had been stupendously warm, how Ollivanders wand shop had added Veil hair to its collection of wand cores, Lily had one of those, and how the Weasly joke shop had branched out into meal gum. George had overheard Ginny readying Charlie And The Chocolate factory to Lily and had perfected the gum in less than a day. He didn´t think that Mr Wonker was a very good wizard.

They could feel the train slowing down and they decide to get into their Hogwarts cloths on. "Hey, my mum taught me a spell to get changed into cloths real quick" said Jacob. They all turned to watch him put his cloths on the chair. "Mutate vestimenta mea" he shouted. In a flash his cloths had changed but Ember stood there laughing, pointing at his lower half. His boxers were on top of his trousers and a very funny sight it made. Red faced Jacob went to sort himself out while Ember slid to the ground. The mistake had set of the laughing sweets that Alex had tricked her into eating earlier.

As the train ground to a halt at Hogsmeade station the rain hammered on the windows and the wind howled. Looked like the first years were gonna have a fun trip across the lake with Hagrid. As they huddled in the rain, waiting to get a carriage, the crowd split. Through the gap walked 3 Slytherins led by Vincent Dracula. Everybody was slightly scared of him. He had never done anything to warrant this type of unpopularity, except that he was a vampire. All Teddy new about him was that he played keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team and mostly kept his head down. There had been uproar from the parents when he has first joined, but the Head Mistress of Hogwarts had calmed all worries of their children being eaten. The Dracula clan were known for converting to eating animals only, or so they said. Still Teddy couldn´t help but watch as Vincent's pail skin seamed to sparkle in the moon light. He had never really taken any notice of Vincent, but he did now.


	3. Chapter 3

Pone entering the great hall Teddy saw the traditional floating candles eliminating the storm stricken sealing. They all sat down in front of the golden plaits as the first years entered for the sorting. He saw Lily and waved reassuringly she was slightly soaked and trembling.

The hat was placed on the age old wooden stall and everyone waited in anticipation. All of a sudden the tear like mouth opened wide and….

Four houses all alike in dignity

Soon became a trinity

Slytherin wanted a purer blood rout

But this caused many a dispute

Soon between Slytherin and Gryffindor grew an eternal hate

That Ravenclaw would not tolerate

Hufflepuff tried to make them agree

But unfortunately Slytherin did nothing but flee

I know this is a tale of woe

But form this story we can grow

It's the 21st century, so I'm sure you´ll agree

To carry on this hate will help but nobody

Just love thy neighbour despite the house they were given

And pleas except the between house friendship I have driven.

Everyone clapped as a Mr Longbottom started calling out the first year names. When Lily's name was called the hat almost covering her whole head. He remembered with Albus the hat had shouted Gryffindor before it had even touch his head but this time there seemed to be some thought going into it; which gave Teddy some hope that she might be a Hufflepuff. He was just about to express this hope when the hat shouted Gryffindor. Teddy cheered along anyway. The last kid was sorted and the plaits magically filled with the sumptuously yummy food that only a house elf could make. The expected coos of wonder came from the first years as they all digged in. The great hall was filled with the sound of cutlery scrapping plaits. As Teddy ate he found himself gazing at Vincent. He had jet black hair with dark eyes, slightly tinted red, with shadows surrounding them. He ate in a rather slow mane from a plate that was especially for him. Raw animal meat and a glass of ice cold blood; "yum, not" thought Teddy. But still he couldn´t take his eyes of him. Even when the plates filled with pudding. When he finaly turned around he saw icecream towers, skyscraper high, thick chocolate cake swimming in a lake of sticky toffee saurce and profiteroles so filled with cream that they burst in your mouth.

He grabbed some profiteroles and wondered over to the Gryffindor table. "Lily I'm so upset that you're not in Hufflepuff with me" he greeted her

"Teddy" she squealed running into his arms. They sat down together and started chatting about what would happen the next day. He was one of the few non Gryffindors that could sit at their table. Soon all the puddings had been gobbled up. As his first prefect deuty he has to lead the first years to the Hufflepuff common room. "Right first years listen up" he called out to them smiling "I'm Teddy Lupin your house prefect and if you follow me ill take you to your common room and dormitories" he set of through the crowds, the first years trailing behind them "be careful of the stairs they move and some steps disappear" he remembered as one Gryffindor first year got stuck in one "we´re right this way". Teddy led them down the kitchen corridor and stopped in front of some barrels. "Watch carefully, there is no password to get in, but there is a special pattern" he informed the first years. He began to tap the barrels, two from the bottom, middle of the second row "all in the rhyme of Helga Hufflepuff" as the lid swung open. "Make sure you learn the pattern correctly because otherwise you will be doused in vinegar and barred access" he warmed them. Everyone crawled through with Teddy closing the lid behind him. They entered into an extremely cosy, earthy common room. Stuffed soffers and puffets littered the floor while a fire roared in the corner. Teddy directed everyone to their dormitories before walking to his. He shared his dormitory with Jacob and two other boys, martin and Tom. His head hit the pillow as he fell into an uneasy sleep filled with worries about Vincent Dracula.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Teddy woke bright and early. The thought of a Hogwarts breakfast beckoned him down to the great hall. A cloud of bacon, egg and toast smell filled the air as he sat down with his friends. "Timetables have already come round, I picked yours up for you" Jacob told him. They were all starting their first year of NEWTS (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test) and so wouldn´t be in all the same classes. All his classes seemed to take 2 periods. There were only 3 lessons a day. As he had only picked 4 classes each day was purity much the same as the last. Teddy had Herbology, Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts that day and would have Charms the next. "But first" Mr Longbottom announce "Teddy you must go to the head mistresses office for your first Prefect meeting". "Oh hi Neville" he replied with a cheeky grin. "Now now, let's not start the very first day with a detention" Mr Longbottom replied. Teddy nodded rapidly not wanting to tarnish his good record of only 5 detentions; he had managed to get away with most of it. Teddy turned to Alex "See you in Herbology, you too Sir" and with that he took to the head mistress office. He made his way along to the stone bird and said "sherbet lemon", Nevil had told him the password, and the stairs appeared. For some reason the password was always some kind of traditional muggel sweet. Once in the small waiting room he saw Roxy, the other Hufflepuff prefect. "So you're my partner in crime" she announced. "In the flesh" Teddy joked. As he turned he saw only but Vincent Dracula! "So" Teddy called out "you must be the Slytherin prefect" "Well obviously" Vincent replied dead pan "I'm not here for the shear and utter thrill of it". But all conversation was shut of when the head mistress, Mrs. Amicus, opened the door. Mrs. Amicus was the first Hufflepuff head mistress in a century and so everyone liked her, well almost everyone. As they entered her office he saw portraits of old head masters and mistresses. The most recent looking was of a long white breaded man with half-moon spectacles. "So" she began "welcome to another year and well done on becoming prefects. Some of your duets will entail; looking after first years, keeping the common room peace, making sure…" she droned on for another good 10 minutes but failed to capture Teddy's attention. Instead of listening he gazed out the window. The storm last night had burnt it's self out, but had left the smell of rain behind. The rolling hills were a luscious green and the black lake looked like it had more water than usual. "So, Teddy you'll be working with Vincent, I think the second years would love it. Just make sure you're at the great hall by 4pm" Amicus carried on "you can go to your lessons now". Teddy snapped out of his trance at the mention of his name. Shit, what had he missed, what he was supposed to be doing with the second years, and Vincent? Teddy turned to catch up with Vincent but he had already gone. "Roxy what did Amicus say, I wasn't listening" Teddy asked her "I don't know, something about a club with the second years, it's so unfortunate that you have to work with the vampire, I don't even know why he got chosen to be a prefect". God some people are so insensitive Teddy thought on his way to Herbology. As he entered greenhouse 5 Longbottom was reciting the properties of the Aractus flower. A long time ago a wizard had messed with the molecular structure of an ordinary flower by adding the DNA of a spider; the result was a plant that, instead of pollen, produced spider webs. There were a series of them on the table. "Ah, Teddy take a seat next to Alex. Now class, the spider used was a venomous one. But instead of becoming poisons itself like Wiredy the Warlock, the creator, though it would, it reversed and became healing. Now this plant, though very old, was only discovered a year ago and so tests are being done. So far the laboratory for healing plants, at St Mungos hospital, have found it heals bites from spiders. But the Wizytists (Wizarding Scientists) think that it could heal even stronger bites. "What, you mean like snakes or scorpions" Teddy suggested "Yes" Longbottom replied "or even" but he stopped himself in his tracks "yes that's what I mean". Longbottom finished sheepishly. That was odd thought Teddy. He looked over to see where Longbottom had been looking and saw Vincent. That puzzled Teddy as Vincent wasn't a Hufflepuff. Teddy looked round and saw students from other houses, remembering that they now had mixed house classes; this was due to choosing their subjects. Once the class had finished Alex remarked on Longbottom's odd stutter when replying to Teddy. "You knotted it as well" Teddy asked "he was looking as Vincent when he said it" "Really, maybe he was goanna say it would cure vampire bites but didn't want to offend him" Alex suggested "Yer maybe" "It would be good if they could cure Vincent. Then he wouldn't be a threat to use all" Teddy looked at Alex shocked "I can't believe you just said that, he's not a threat. He's as normal as you and me. He's never bitten anyone and only eats animal meat". "Jesus Teddy I was just saying. Mabey he's as normal as you, metamorphagus" Alex said in a huff. Teddy stalked off to the library for morning break. He just wanted to berry his head in a book and not talk to anyone. He always got like this the day before a full moon. He traced his fingers along the book spins and almost jumped out his skin when he saw a see-through white face looking at him though a book sized hole in the shelf. It was Colin Creevey a 16 year old ghost, with an obsession with cameras. "Hi Teddy" he said excitedly "had a good summer?" "Oh yes Colin, very good, did you have a good break" Teddy asked "Yes, but something rather curious happened, I was just flouting around the castle when I came into a room I'd never seen before. It was full from head to toe in the most random stuff. This room was huge. But half of it looked like it had been singed and almost everything was burned. Like there had been a fire. Anyway amongst the stuff that wasn't burnt I found a large chest. The chest had a lock on it but being a ghost I could just look inside and there was nothing but an old looking wand inside. Anyway I have no idea where this room is because I couldn't find a door. I just flouted through the wall into the charms room. But next to charms is just a plain wall with no doors. Funny. Anyway breaks almost over, I'll let you get to lesson" and Colin flouted away without realizing the amount of curiosity he had planted in Teddy's mind. All the way to potions he couldn't stop thinking about what Colin had said; so much so that he had forgotten the quarrel he had had with Alex. When he got to the dungeons he told Jacob and Alex what Colin had said to him. Alex's frostiness towards him melting. "That's odd" Jacob said "maybe we should ask Mr Longbottom". All through potions Teddy couldn't think of anything but the random room. 


End file.
